


The Turning Tides of A Sea Dragon

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Series: The Tales of Gemini Twins [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He experienced many strong tides that changed the course of his life.<br/>But his coming-of-age ritual under the sea turned out to be the greatest tide of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation or anyone but me.
> 
> Soundtrack : Stay Away, from Saint Seiya OST, Hits 3
> 
> This story was based on manga version of Poseidon Chapter (finale), “My Salty Blue Sin” story from Victoria_Nike, and “Por favor, perdóname” from Melissia. Therefore it’s dedicated to you, girls!
> 
> I deliberately change the age of the characters. Here, Saga was 18 when he put Kanon in Cape Sounion and then killed Pope Shion.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to give me any feedback, I’d love to hear them. Thank you.
> 
> And thank you for reading!

He feels horrible pain on his chest as he gasps for air. His mouth is wide open, just like a fish out of the water. But at least he is able to suck the air greedily.  
  
  
 _Breathe! I can breathe!_  
  
  
For a short moment, he feels relieved to be free from the painful asphyxia, what he has carried all the way to the surface when he was previously underwater.  
  
  
 _That means I’m out of the water now. I am alive! Where am I?_  
  
  
He still cannot open his eyes Those lids are as heavy as gladiators’ metal shields on his face. He then arches his back, tries a deep breath for getting more oxygen and for gathering at least an ordinary physical energy as his cosmo has been depleted into a non-existence. Suddenly, a different kind of pain pierces him hard on the chest.  
  
  
“Argh!”  
  
  
 _Fuck, it hurts! I am stabbed! Someone...has stabbed me...with...some...blades?_  
  
  
Feeling some tears of pain coming down his cheeks, he breathes shallowly, avoiding any movements on his body that cause frictions to those blades. Now he can sense three points on his torso being the centers of that pain: the three stabs that feel like nailing him to the ground. Apparently, he is lying on his back while those sharp objects are still on his body, and in his body. As time goes by, his senses gradually come back one by one.  
  
  
The sound of breaking waves on the reefs and the screaming seagulls afar are the first ones coming into his ears. Then the smell of the sea seeps into his barely awakened olfactory receptors. Slowly, he inhales that pleasing ocean fragrant. As a former Pillar of the North Atlantic guardian, he can recognize the unique tang of brine, salt and seaweed from the Atlantic Ocean. But this seaside smell is different. The sea odor here has it lighter, fresh, and not briney at all. The scent that he knows very well during his childhood through his youth: The smell of the Aegean Sea.  
  
  
 _So I am home. I see._  
  
  
His skin starts to feel the caressing breeze, the punishing Mediterranean sun, and the damp sand beneath him. His eyelids feel so much lighter now. And as he lifts his eyelids open, the dazzling sunlight blinds him for some moments. Slowly, his vision is coming back despite still being blurry, coming along with another scent in the air his nostrils catch: a metallic tang, the middle note of blood. His blood.  
  
Then gradually he can see what has stabbed him.  
  
  
There on his chest, a golden-orange trident stands proudly, penetrating through his breastplate and a part of his gorget.  
  
  
 _Poseidon’s trident._  
  
  
He closes his turquoise eyes, The sight is unbearable.  
  
  
No. Not the sight, but the memory that shortly comes back with it. Along with more tears flooding through his fine and stunning face, he now remembers how that divine trident can be on his chest, breaking through his scale. His Sea Dragon scale.  
  
  
 _Athena...my goddess...have your granted me your forgiveness?_  
  
  
  
Still laying helplessly with shallow breaths, Kanon bites his dry lips while enduring the pain. Getting back the full senses is not a great thing at all with those injuries like his.  
  
  
  
The days of him being in Cape Sounion appear slowly in his mind. But those images are already as clear as his last thoughts before the darkness took him, right after the golden trident punched him through. At that time, he thought the darkness that was embracing him was his death. Now he knows that it’s just unconsciousness. The darkness that he thought it was death.  
  
  
He then recalls the memory from thirteen years ago. It was the moment when he opened his eyes and found similar eyes like his were staring back coldly. He would have thought he was looking at the mirror if it wasn’t for the bars that separated them apart. The bars of a jail….the jail that was created by the goddess herself located just under the dwelling place of her occasionally-troubled uncle: the Temple of Poseidon. It was Cape Sounion jail.  
  
  
 _What had Saga told me there? Only a god could help me escape Cape Sounion. How ironic that you were right, brother. You were always right, weren’t you?_  
  
  
Another tears rolling down his prominent cheek bones. Whether they are for the deceased Saga, for his newly-found goddess Athena or simply for a self-pity, Kanon doesn’t even know it himself.  
  
  
 _My goddess, I should have believed in your divine presence on the very day Saga put me in Cape Sounion!_  
  
  
 _I was so stubborn and stupid, for thirteen years to think that it was mermaid Tethys who had saved me. Thirteen whole years I denied the obvious truth. Obtusely, I have put an illusion onto myself so I only saw what I wanted to see._  
  
  
Kanon tries to lift his hands. After what it feels like forever, he finally manages to put them on his stomach. Between the grunts in agony, his fingers crawl to his chest in the speed of a snail, following the sticky trail of half-dried liquid there.  
  
  
  
 _How shameful, for I was so sure of myself. I was revengeful and too busy with a plan to conquer the land and ocean altogether, to rule the earth behind a puppet god. Everything that even a perfect Saga failed to achieve. All those hatreds have made me oblivious of your wisdom and love for humanity, dear goddess. Your generous love for even a trashy warrior saint like me.  
_  
  
At last, Kanon’s long and sturdy fingers can reach the trident, on the part where its unforgiving blades have broken through the Sea Dragon scale. But he is so weak. Those once-mighty fingers are unable to pull the blades out of his body, or to push them deeper into his body. So the divine trident is still standing there, obstructing to his path to life or to death.  
  
 _  
My goddess, it was a blessing in disguise for me to be beaten by your bronze saint Phoenix Ikki. How unbelievable how a mere bronze saint could put me under his Genma Ken. But he was the one who broke my self-confidence apart. His poisonous words at that time was actually the antidote for my poisoned mind. I began to question myself if Ikki was right when he said that it was your gentle and caring cosmo who kept me safe during those ten days of tortures in Cape Sounion.  
_  
  
Again, he recalls those days in the jail clearly in his mind.  
  
  
He remembers very well how helpless he was when the angry tides intruded the cell and threatened him to take his life.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Thirteen years ago…**_  
  
  
  
Kanon had barely few centimeters space between the water surface and the rocky ceiling of the cave. For many hours in a day, he had to clutch on those rocks for his life. On the first three days, he laughed at the idiot Saga, feeling triumphant that he could cheat the killer tides. His naive thinking told him that Saga would eventually come back to fetch him in those days. He strongly believed that Saga would realize the truth in the younger twin’s words, and finally accepting the evil side and the grand ambition. He just knew that Saga would come back for him. After all, only he could understand Saga the best, and only he who could be Saga’s greatest companion in ruling the world.  
  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
  
It seemed that he always understood everything in the wrong way.  
  
  
Because Saga never came back.  
  
  
The next days, dehydration started to have an impact invest on his body. He had to burn his cosmo for clutching onto the ceiling at high tides. Fears slowly developed inside him along with anger and frustration. The fear that Saga was abandoning him. The fear that Saga was serious with the punishment; the fear that Saga really wanted him dead.  
  
  
Thirsts, disappointments, and depleted cosmo almost made him release his grips on the rocks for so many times, many days afterwards, to accept his death.  
  
  
Saga had won, so he thought.  
  
  
And exactly in those moments that he felt a strange but gentle golden cosmo wrapped around him, preventing him from releasing his grip on the rock, keeping his nose above the water. For one day or two, he hoped and wondered if the cosmo was from Saga’s gentle and angelic side. But as his brother still didn’t come, Kanon completely abandoned the idea. He fully embraced the hatred against his brother and held his great scheme to the bone.  
  
  
Then Kanon started to believe that the helpful cosmo might be of a beautiful mermaid he met two years before, the first girl he came into contact in an erotic way. A girl who had taught him the secret of life, a young woman who took him into coming of age on his sixteenth birthday two years ago, and who told him that he since belonged to the sea.  
  
  
 _Tethis._  
  
  
He waited and waited. And waited. But even the caring Tethis didn’t show herself although that gentle cosmo kept saving him until the tenth day.  
  
  
He was totally dehydrated and weak by then. Despite the helping cosmo, he was sure that he would die when other high tides came later that day, for he couldn’t hold anything anymore. He crouched on the floor of the cave to reach the wall. He pressed his lips on the cold rocks of the wall, desperately sipping the water out of it, hoping to get the salt water filtered by those rocks. He kept sipping and sipping, until one part of the wall felt odd, like it was resonating with his lips, kissing him in a plea for him to discover its hollow back.  
  
  
He backed down, observing the wall while being skeptic. In the state of dehydration and hypothermia, his mind could make illusions that were more powerful than his own Illusion Fist attack.  
  
  
But his eyes kept seeing a tender glow behind the wall. There was definitely something behind the wall. It might well be the passage to his freedom. Although logic kept telling him that the cave was impenetrable by any attack from the prisoner. People were dead inside that jail for a reason. But, what any other choice did he have? And that glow was showing him where to direct his attack, to the weakest point on the wall.  
  
  
With the last drop of will and energy, he burnt his cosmo to break the wall. It would be hundred

times better to die from a burnout cosmo than from drowning.  
  
  
That was how Kanon found the golden trident with Athena’s seal on it.  
  
  
The trident glowed a dim golden-orange. Somehow he got the impression that the glow was brighter when he walked towards it and it was also true for the opposite. At a certain distance, he began to sense another energy field that felt like a shield for preventing an intruder like him to get closer. It should be from that Athena’s seal, warning him not to approach further. It was understandable why Athena wouldn’t want anyone to touch it. It should be the trident of Poseidon Shion once had lectured them about.  
  
  
However, the trident was calling him, promising him a recharge of cosmo, which Kanon could not deny. He needed to go out of this jail! Moreover, he heard melodious words in his heads. It was the same voice from a beautiful mermaid whose smile was endearing, who had whispered her promise for a future together on his ear lovingly, on that day she stole his innocence.  
  
  
 _“You are almost one of us from now on, Kanon. Do not forget it. You’ve given yourself to me, and you’ve planted your seeds in me. That makes you connected to the ocean as long as you live. You always belong to the sea, Kanon.”_  
  
  
Then the voice became louder and more commanding with his steps closer to the trident.  
  
  
“ _Please take the trident. Free the trident, Kanon. Go, free yourself!”_  
  
  
On the other hand, the protection shield of Athena’s seal had stopped only at a warning level, it didn’t give real threats to him any further. After all, he was born and raised to be an elite saint of Athena, be it just as a spare twin. So he kept stepping in until he could take the seal and rip it away from the trident.  
  
  
The trident glowed even brighter, and Kanon was like a moth attracted to it. He held it with both hands and pulled it out of the stoned-floor.  
  
  
The rest was history.  
  
  
  
Until Phoenix Ikki defeted him and planted the seed of doubt in him about that mysterious, gentle and helping cosmo.  
  
  
 _ **-end of flashback-**_  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanon cringes. His mind is back to the present time. How absurd life can be. He broke the seal on that stuck-to-the-stone trident thirteen years ago, only to find the very trident fixed into his chest today.  
  
  
He recalls the reason why he jumped in front of the violet-haired girl Julian wanted to marry, intercepting the attacking trident.  
  
  
 _My dear goddess, I was at my lowest point when Sorento condemned me of being too low to be killed. As I watched how my great scheme was crumbling like a house of cards, I only wanted to see you and those bronze saints being killed by Poseidon himself. I came there just to see you being killed, forgive me my goddess. I was still revengeful to you, although I’ve heard about your kindness in pardoning Saga the great traitor….Saga, my other half.  
_  
  
Kanon wonders why he is not yet dead. The longer he lives, the longer he has to bear those last memories on his goddess, on his absurd ambition and great sins against her.  
  
  
 _I was shocked to see how far the bronze saints has managed to save you, to free you from the Main Breadwinner. But I was more horrified when seeing you holding that amphora while revealing your divine cosmo.  
  
  
Ikki was right, it was your cosmo back then. It was you who had saved me in that cave! Again, I am a plain fool. How ridiculous I was for turning my back on you while you were...you are so full of love, care and forgiveness for wretched people like us, like me and my brother?_  
  
  
 _I should have returned the favor to your love by revealing the trident with your weakened seal to Pope Shion instead of using it for myself._  
  
  
Kanon remembers how he was full of regret at that moment.  
  
  
 _So I wasn’t thinking much to take the trident on my body. I couldn’t let it hurt you. I was your warrior, and I still am, dear Athena!  
_  
  
 _I was really ready to die for you there. I even should have done it earlier for you.  
  
  
Then why am I still alive here?  
  
To think about it again...you didn’t say anything about forgiveness when I begged you there, my goddess.  
  
Is this slow and painful death a punishment from you?  
  
I would take it without regrets, my goddess. I am sure my sins are bigger than Saga’s. I can understand it very well if you cannot granted me a generous forgiveness and quick death like you gave one to Saga.  
  
I accept this punishment, my goddess. Just please pardon my soul._  
  
  


* * *

 

Kanon opens his turquoise eyes. The sun has gone down, leaving the sky in beautiful painting of pink, coral and blue. The color of coral reminds him of someone’s marine scale...and someone’s femininely curved mermaid tail. Tethys.' Now he realizes that he still has one more regret, indeed: he cannot see her one last time.  
  
 _  
Where are you now, sweet Tethis?  
  
Are you safe? Are you still in your teenage human vessel?  
  
Or are you already back to the ocean as mermaid Tethis I have always adored?  
  
It’s a tough luck for me to see you in your human vessel. Because you are still so young and innocent when I woke your Lord up into Julian’s body. I wouldn’t lay my hands on a sweet fifteen child. _  
  
_I plan to wait for you until you grow into a mature girl I once met. I couldn’t wait to be the one who lead you on your coming-of-age, to show you the pleasure of life, to return the favor to your true self, to fully awakened the mermaid inside of you.  
  
Every time I was harsh on you and scolding you, it was just to put a barrier between us. I was waiting for the right time for us to be together, and I wanted you to be by my side when I would be the ruler of the world.  
  
How silly!  
_

* * *

* * *

  
  
The sound of sea waves is becoming louder on Kanon’s ear. It’s getting closer to him, it’s getting higher! Soon after, he can feel the edge of the water touching him underneath his body.  
  
  
 _Is it now the time for me to have the death I should have had thirteen years ago in Cape Sounion?_  
  
  
“Argh!” Kanon weakly screams, still unable to move his body. He is panting in pain as the sea waves finally hit his body in full. Salty water is everywhere in his wound.  
  
  
Just like the punishment in hell, the waves come and hit him repeatedly. Each time, he is deeper under the water..  
  
  
 _It is time, Saga.  
  
I wish you could hear my apology.  
  
I have always secretly admired you. I have...loved you, my brother. It was only my jealousy and bitterness of being a second twin that stopped me from telling you frankly and overtly. As a matter of fact, I looked up to you just as those young golden saints did.  
  
  
  
Nevermind, I’ll see you soon anyway, my dearest brother. _  
  
  
Kanon hears another loud wave coming to his direction. Surely, he will always be under water after the next waves. He closes his eyes, finishing his prayer to Athena, then puts his mind into the day of his coming of age. Because he had left his childhood under the Aegean water, too. And he should have his end there with the same pleasant memory.  
  
 _  
Tethis._  
  
  
Even when he is a former marine general, his body is still that of a human. His Sea Dragon scale should be able to help him swim and breathe underwater like a fish. However, the piercing trident has given an order to the scale for masking its ability from the current bearer. The trident was thrown with an order to kill, and the scale just continued to abide by it.  
  
  
In other words, Kanon is now at the edge of drowning, for he cannot hold his breath any longer. His turquoise eyes are now wide open as he is choked by the intruding water.  
  
  
Strangely enough, his eyes catch a glimpse of a fish tail whose color is coral. Soon, he sees golden tendrils all around him. A pair of lips is then covering his mouth and thus giving him some air while he feels his body being pulled.  
  
  
Just like on the day of his coming of age, he can see his body going down, going deeper to the ground of the sea.  
  
  
Being inside the water, he now can move his arms easier. And he wraps them around a slender neck in front of him, pulling the owner into a deeper kiss.  
  
  
 _To die while holding you in my arms, to die while you are kissing me, to die while we are repeating that magical day; that is all I want now.  
_  
  
 _My Tethis._

* * *

 

 


	2. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation or anyone but me.
> 
> Soundtrack : Beautiful Child, from Saint Seiya OST, Hits 1

 

 

His eyes catch a glimpse of a fish tail which color is coral. Soon, he sees golden tendrils all around him while pair of lips is covering his mouth and thus giving him some air. Kanon feels his body being pulled. He can see his body going down, deeper into the sea. reaching the ground of the sea.  
  
 _  
My Tethis?_  
  
  
Just like on the day of his coming of age many years ago, Kanon can finally feel the soft ocean floor on his back, and he can see the image of dimmed sun behind the blue wall of water above him, despite the underwater blurry vision.  
  
  
 _Some people say that you can have the most memorable event in your life played by your brain right before it completely shuts down. Maybe this is it? Although...it feels so real just like on that day.  
_  
  
But even if it’s real, Thetis is too late anyway. Kanon bowed a peaceful smile. To end the losing war of the sea in the way he started the connection to the ocean is a perfect finale for a fallen, unforgiven Athena’s warrior.  
  
  
Being inside the water, he now can move his arms easier. And with the last bit of the energy he has left, Kanon wraps them around a slender porcelain neck in front of him, pulling the owner into a deeper kiss. Real or not, this death will be more beautiful than the one being alone with the trident.  
  
  
 _To die while holding you in my arms, to die while you are kissing me, to die while we are repeating that magical day; that is all I want now._  
  
  
  
As the world around him gets darker, the memory of that day fires brighter inside his head. The sweet memory of his first-love affair in a beautiful summer day now feels just like it happened yesterday. Although in reality, it had happened long, long time ago.

* * *

  
 _ **Fifteen years ago...**_  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer day on the Aegean shore, and, therefore, the Sanctuary. One hour of walking through secret passages between the hills and the rock only known to the inhabitants of the sanctuary, there was a secluded bay with white sandy shores and rocky beach. It’s an irony that people were often going left to the opposite direction than the secluded bay: the jail of Cape Sounion.  
  
  
From time to time at a certain season in a year, the apprentices and saints went in groups to the jail. It was a routine program of Sanctuary’s education to show them what would happen to people who broke Athena’s rule, and therefore Sanctuary’’s strict rules. Apart from those certain times, nobody really dared to visit the cave.  
  
  
Despite with beautiful surroundings, the cave was in principle a jail. People were not allowed come there simply to watch the unfortunate fate of the guilty ones put in there to redeem themselves. Only some appointed people with tremendous cosmo and authorization from the Pope of the Sanctuary could open or go through the protective barrier of Athena’s seal around the Cape Sounion.  
  
All of the situation regarding Cape Sounion, in a way, had protected and secluded that beautiful bay even more.  
  
  
In contrast to the beautiful scenery under the bright Greece sun, a teenager with shoulder-length blue hair was coming down the hills of Sanctuary in the mood of opposite from the weather. His eyes were bright in full anger. Easily climbed some rocks that protected and hide the secret bay, he reached the shore in a short time. His skill was high, his physical strength was great. Even his cosmo was immense. His qualities were only second to his twin by slight difference. But that slight difference had put a great distance between them now. And that was exactly the object of his anger.  
  
  
“Argh! Damn Saga! Damn Shion!” He yelled in frustration while undressing himself.  
  
  
  
He put his clothes on a dry place under a bush, then walked naked in confident to the rocky beach. Well, he ought to be confident in his tall, perfectly-shaped, muscular and bare body because no one was ever there.The only person he had met in the bay was only Saga. The older twin was known for his obsessive love on bathing and dipping in the pool. Although Saga usually preferred the hidden freshwater pond in the forest on one of Sanctuary’s hills.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the younger twin preferred this bay because he could be less careful and indiscreet about himself here. In this bay, he was free to unleash the real identity. Sometimes he screamed his name there, just to satisfy his ego that was forced to live in hiding as a spare Gemini, as an invisible twin.  
  
  
On one side of the bay, there were rocks that uniquely formed a basin. At high tide, the basin was completely submerged. But at low tide, the basin was a perfect mini lagoon, a natural jacuzzi bath. Sometimes, the rising tides reached and flooded the basin. Pretty similar to those unique white rocks formation and pools on the Sarakiniko beach of Milo Island, this mini-lagoon was also filled with breathtaking turquoise-colored water. The color that was as stunning as the younger twin’s eyes.  
  
  
Kanon plunged himself in the mini-lagoon to cool down his body and mind. Opening a bottle of Ouzo he had stolen from Saga, he rested his body on the side of the basin. Kanon started to start his monologue, a habit when he was at this bay.  
  
  
In fact, today Kanon even sang himself a birthday song.  
  
  
“Happy birthday, Kanon!” He raised the bottle to make a toast. “You are the greatest 16-year-old I’ve ever met, if only you were not too lazy for going out from mommy’s tummy.”  
  
  
He laughed at his own joke. He laughed hard until his eyes were wet with tears. Gulping his Ouzo until the bottle was almost empty.  
  
  
By then, his tears of laughter had turned into tears of desperation.  
  
  
“Saga...as much as I love you, my brother...I FUCKING HATE YOU!”  
  
  
After the scream, he laughed again, this time in bitterness.  
  
  
“And you, too, Shion. What a FUCKING ARROGANT OLD MAN!! What gave you the right to make me a living ghost, just because Saga was twenty minutes faster than me for going through the birth passage?”  
  
  
He punched the water.  
  
  
“I am as strong as Saga. I’ve been recognized and accepted by Gemini Gold Cloth, all the same like Saga. I can also be a Sanctuary’s idol for the girls like Saga. Hell, I look exactly like him!  
  
  
He leaned the back of his head on a rock with his eyes facing the cloudy and yet blue sky. He ran his fingers through his thick blue mane and heavily exhaled.  
  
  
“I’ve done everything that you’ve asked me to protect Saga, Shion. I’ve agreed to train hard for becoming a mere spare Saint. I’ve agreed to be a shadow for Saga’s sake. So why do you always doubt my ability to behave smart and normal? Why do you have to deny me the right of having a proper coming-of-age ritual properly?  
  
  
He snorted.  
  
  
“And you brother. You always obey him, just because he’s the Pope. What will you do when you are the Pope, Saga? Will you set me free and stand up for me? Oh yeah, you better worked hard to be one. Because when you are the Pope, then I can be a real Gemini Saint. Otherwise, I’ll be rotting here as your unused spare, a complete ghost. For nothing!”  
  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
“You have to be careful, brother. You look like an angel, you talk like an angel, and you act like an angel. But I know that you’re still struggling inside since that event. You’re a living time bomb, you know? And yet Shion prefers you than me. What have I done wrong? What’s wrong to be a strong, charming, and normal younger twin like me?"  
  
  
He laughed bitterly while closing his eyes. His head was lighter now, thanks to that empty bottle of Ouzo.  
  
  
“Why can’t anyone see me for who I am? I am not a bad person at all. Just being unlucky to be a second twin.”  
  
  
There was a soft splashing sound near him. And shortly Kanon was startled upon hearing a soft and melodious voice replying to his monologue.  
  
  
“I agree with you. Actually, I prefer you than your twin. He always looked unstable and crazy whenever I saw him here.”  
  
  
Kanon jolted, abruptly and instinctively covered his bare crotch with his hands.  
  
  
“By goddess!!"  
  
  
The melodious voice was laughing sweetly.  
  
  
“But both of you really have the same amazing bodies. And you do look like an angel as well, Kanon.”  
  
  
His turquoise eyes widely opened to find the owner of the melodious voice and those seductive compliments. And there, at one side of the pool but outside the basin, a beautiful young woman was resting her chin on her hands.  
  
  
The girl looked more mature than him, but not too much. Kanon reckoned that she could be at early twenties, just like the majority of the maids at the Pope’s chamber. The girl had a long and wavy golden hair, freely cascading down and covering most part of her chest. Although, Kanon still got a strong impression that those golden tendrils were all that her chest had as a cover. She wore two seashells earrings whose pearls reflected the light stunningly. She was exquisite. Kanon couldn’t stop himself from imagining the rest of her body to be naked as well. But those damn rocks covered her body from the waist down. Apart from ogling on the maids or some amazon trainee, the hidden twin had never touched any girls yet.  
  
  
He gulped, still covering his crotch, his heart started to thump hard, pumping more blood to every corner of his body including to what he was holding right now. “Who are you? How do you know about me and my brother?”  
  
  
“I often saw you or your twin whenever I came here. In fact, you even have saved me once when I was fainting near Cape Sounion.”  
  
  
“I don’t remember seeing you before.”  
  
  
“Of course not, You were still a child back then, and I didn’t look like this.” She smiled and move closer to Kanon’s side, still having her lower body covered by the damned rocks.  
  
  
“You really know me?”  
  
  
The girl laughed softly. “Hello, Kanon. I’m Thetis.”  
  
  
She stretched her arm to reach him. Then her fingers were trailing along Kanon’s upper arm, slowly following the contour of his well-defined triceps.  
  
  
“And I can help you with your coming-to-age problem, Kanon. I want to return the favor for saving my life.”

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	3. The Coming of Age (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.
> 
> Soundtrack: “Sexy People/The Fiat Song” from Arianna feat PitBull, but I’ll ignore the Video Clip and stick to the original lyrics of “Come Back to Sorrento”
> 
> A credit to Unicagem for her blog in Tumblr, mentioning the difference of StS Classic Manga and Anime, which was how Kanon saved Athena by taking the trident. In fact, her blog contained interesting facts and headcanon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
“My—WHAT problem? I don’t have any problem. Oh yes, I do now. I have to get my clothes. Will you please turn away—?” Kanon turned his back on the girl, hiding his body.  
  
Thetis laughed. She ran her fingers, playing with the wet, long blue mane that was sticking on the broad, tanned back of the shy boy. “Don’t bother, Kanon. I am old enough to have seen everything... I’ve met many little boys like you.”  
  
“I am NOT a little boy!” Kanon directly screamed and faced the young woman. He forgot to cover his crotch now. Good that they were closer, the rocks hid his delicious part out of sight.  
  
The blond girl leaned on the white rocks, resting her small chin on her folded arms. “You are still one at the moment, Kanon, unless you have your proper initiation like any other Greek warriors do for centuries.”  
  
“Like you know what is and how things go during the initiation.” Kanon was hoping that she was only bluffing because she started to evoke something in him. Interest. Curiosity. _Heartbeats._  
  
“I am afraid I do, Kanon.”  
  
  
 _Uh oh_. “You are only bragging.” He mumbled, but the end of his tone was more of a question.  
  
  
“Um...maybe not in that ancient Greek’s style. But our way is just as grand as that one. What your twin will have: in-style, with full celebration.”  
  
  
 _That’s it!_ She really got his full attention….and interest. Kanon observed the girl closely while trying to divert his eyes from her barely covered chest. She was charming, with her small, cute nose and tiny but full and round, pink lips. Her eyes were of ocean blue. When the wind breezed, or when she cocked her head, the golden hair that covered her chest swayed smoothly, revealing glistening porcelain skin and those lower curves of her breasts.  
  
  
Kanon swallowed hard, his mouth felt a bit strange and dry. Maybe it was the Ouzo. “You are not that old. How come do you know a lot...um, Thetis, right?”  
  
“You know that an appearance can deceive people, just as what you see from your twin.”  
  
Kanon instinctively defended his other-half. “Saga is not that bad.He’s just still dealing with his trauma when being a badass.”  
  
“Oh, Kanon, my savior. You are so sweet.”  
  
Kanon blushed. No one told him that he was sweet since ten years ago, let alone being called a savior by a pretty girl. Hell, nobody knew the existence of a Gemini Kanon!  
  
The last person who called him sweet and genius was the previous Scorpio Saint and Taurus Saint. But as well as the rest of previous gold saints, they both were retired once the young apprentices were accepted by their respective gold cloths. Those children were the current gold saints, now guided directly by Pope Shion and continuing their training under Saga and Aioros.  
  
  
One thing Kanon hated from those little gold saints was that he lost Taurus Saint El-Nath. The kind and gentle Spaniard was the person who cared for him and what he considered to be his uncle, if not as a father figure. Some of the previous gold saints were dead in the last mission, when they had fought without their golden armors. El-Nath was one of them. The rest of the ex-gold saints were distributed around the world, carrying out Pope Shion’s mission of finding and training new apprentices, or simply becoming an ordinary civilian again.  
  
“How did I save you? When was it, exactly?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you did it. We can talk about it later at my place. That is if you accept my invitation, and my...hm...my assistance to your problem.” Thetis smiled.  
  
Kanon was somehow touched, being invited by a stranger who knew his name, his existence. “Thank you, I accept your invitation. I do want to see your place.” His face turned red, wasn’t sure if there were better words to say it without sounding too eager. “ Err..I mean, I’ve never been invited by someone outside Sanctuary before.”  
  
  
Thetis clasped her hands, she was satisfied with Kanon’s decision. “Great, Kanon! Now, jump over here and I’ll take you to my place.” She reached and took Kanon’s hand to pull him.  
  
  
Kanon frowned and resisted. “Wait! I am..eh...without my clothes. Let me take them first and I—”  
  
“Just jump here right now, Kanon. You won’t need your clothes anyway.”  
  
  
Kanon’s face was getting really crimson. “Uh, _that._ But still, will have to walk and pass the villages…”  
  
“We won’t meet anyone on our way. Because we can reach my home through the water and not the land.”  
  
  
“Huh? How?” Kanon was intrigued. But perhaps there was indeed a secret passage or river  around here that he never knew before.  
  
“You do know how to swim, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course! Wait, Thetis…how about your parents?”  
  
  
“I don’t have them anymore. And our people have open minds. Even my sisters only mind their own business. Just jump over here and forget about your clothes. You can take it later, I’ll bring you back here.” Thetis raised her hand, reaching out to hesitating Kanon. “Shall we?”  
  
  
 _My goddess, what should I do?_ He stared. The reaching hand exposed an uncovered, round mass with porcelain-skin and pinkish pearl. _Is that…? Oh, just go for it, Kanon!_ With a dry and hoarse voice, Kanon finally replied. “I’m coming, would you please first turn around?”

* * *

  
Thetis’ laughs were fresh and pleasant as glass bells. Her hair got wet from the splashing water as Kanon’s tall and sportive body hit the open sea.  
  
  
When the water was calm again, both were facing each other with only the coming tides stirring around them. The water reached until just under Kanon’s chiseled chest while it was up until her neck for Thetis. As in the majority of Greece Seas, the water was blue, turquoise...and crystal clear.  
  
  
Kanon put both hands to cover his crotch again, and tried to turn his body away from the girl. But he had caught a glimpse of the girl’s lower body. To his relieved— and slight disappointment—it looked like Thetis wore a kind of tight and long dress of coral color with a pattern that resembled fish scales. Maybe it was a new trend in the village? How she could swim that way, Kanon had no idea.  
  
Thetis giggled and glided towards the shy young Gemini. She slid her arm in the crook of Kanon’s elbow, pulling him to swim. “You need your hands for swimming, Kanon. Come!”  
  
Kanon obeyed her while diverting his eyes from looking at her. He had swum for one or two strokes before the splashing sound invoked his curiosity of which swimming style Thethis had in that dress. He couldn’t help it not to peep. What he saw struck him hard.  
  
A tail fin.  
  
 _She is a mermaid! Shit!_  
  
  
Kanon directly deployed his cosmo, rolled his body and swung his arms to catch Thetis’ waist. He quickly encircled her slender neck with his strong hands while straddling his legs for locking her mermaid’s fin from defending. Her scales were surprisingly soft and nicely slick against his bare and strong thighs. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that strange sensation because Thetis started to fight back by kicking her tail to be free.  
  
  
They rolled under the sparkling salt water several times. Her hands clutched on Kanon’s strong grip that strangled her. She was trying to break her neck free. Alas, she was no match for a strong Gemini. Shortly, her movements weakened and loosened, until her body finally stopped fighting.  
  
  
Dragging the fainting mermaid, Kanon swam to the nearest rocks and pulled their bodies out of the water. By the time he lay her down, the mermaid had gained her consciousness. She writhed with a long, soft moan, then coughed.  
  
  
Kanon clenched a fist, ready to blow an attack.He observed the mermaid who was trying to get up slowly. Thetis’ upper body was with perfect feminine features while from below her sexy navel was obviously everything inhuman. Looking at it in detail, her fish-body part was actually stunning. Each of her coral-colored scales had golden highlight on the edge and silver tiny spots in the middle. Under the bright sunlight, those scales glittered beautifully.  
  
Still coughing, Thetis protested. “Why are you so violent, Kanon? Did you want to kill me?” She massaged her reddened neck.  
  
“That should be my question. _Did you_ , Thetis?” Kanon asked coldly.  
  
“No! Why would I want it?”  
  
“You are a mermaid. That’s what you do.” Kanon replied cynically. No, no normal girl for him today. _Damn it._ Saga would win, again. For sure, his older twin won’t have it with a fish.  
  
  
Thetis stared at the disappointed Gemini. “Oh, right. Of course.” She smiled, fully understood the situation. “Yes, we do that to those men who breach our territory without respect, or to those who hunt us for our tears,” She paused. “And yes, sometimes my sisters do that for fun. But I am different. And believe me, I have no intention of killing you. I’ve told you the truth. You saved me once, and I want to pay it back.”  
  
“What’s so different about you?”  
  
Thetis replied proudly between her coughs. “I am the chosen one by Lord Poseidon himself for doing a great task, to assist My Lord’s business in the Undersea realm. I don’t have time to seduce men and drown them for fun. I’m a busy mermaid.” Thetis caressed Kanon’s fully-charged fist in confidence, despite it was aimed at her. “Hello, Kanon. I am Mermaid Thetis.”  
  
Kanon hesitated for a while. Then he lowered his fist. “All right, let’s talk. However, I will throw you to Another Dimension that has no water, if you dare to attack or deceive me.” Then he helped the mermaid to sit up.  
  
“Thanks, Kanon. That’s better.” Thetis sighed in relief. Her neck and her body were still aching from Kanon’s strong and strangling grip. So she leant her head on Gemini’s shoulder blade.  
  
“I still don’t remember meeting a mermaid before.” Kanon circled one arm around Thetis, thinking that she could faint again. “I surely won’t forget it so easily.” His other hand was back guarding his masculine part.  
  
“I am not always a mermaid like this. At that time, I was in a full coral-fish form, because I had to be close to the shore in doing my task. But my power was already depleted, so I got carried away by a sudden strong tide and I was stranded on the rocks near Cape Sounion. I couldn’t change back into my mermaid form.”  
  
“I...yes, I remember finding a stranded coral fish when I was playing there with Saga. So you were that fish?”  
  
“Yes, Kanon. You had put me back into the water when your brother called you. That’s how I know your name. That’s how I know that you are twins.”  
  
“And you’ve followed us until now?”  
  
“I am too busy to follow ordinary human, be it my savior. But my task requires me to be around here quite often. Your eyes and your hair, both of you, are striking features not easy to forget.” Thetis fingers were playing with Kanon’s long blue mane.“ So when you or your twin was here, I just watched to make sure that you were safe. I never had the intention to make a real contact with human of no interest of My Lord.”  
  
“How did you differ between Saga and me?”  
  
“In the beginning, I couldn’t.” Thetis chuckled. “But you always screamed your name, so it made it easier.”  
  
“In other word, I was crazy.” Kanon chuckled as well. “Or rather, _I am_ that crazy.”  
  
She laughed in agreement. “Then I got to know your unique gestures or the way you laughed.” Thetis was silent for some moment, judging of whether she should continue. “And lately it was easier to recognize your twin as well. He was mostly with different shades of blue hair when he came...and with different color of eyes. He only left this place when he was back in blue-hair again.”  
  
  
“So, Saga is doing a bad job...he is still struggling.” Kanon murmured almost to himself. Saga has been hiding a secret from him all this time, pretending that everything was okay after that big incident. Kanon noted himself to watch Saga more closely. For the sake of Saga’s safety, and for the certainty of his own future.  
  
  
“However, today you looked so upset...and very sad like never before. So I couldn’t stop eavesdropping your monologue. And it occurred to me that your problem was a simple matter, something that I could help.” Her slim fingers were slowly tracing the skin from his chin down to his navel, slowly made some curls in specific places.  
  
  
Kanon got goose bump on the path of Thetis’ trailing fingers. The sensation went further than where her fingers had stopped: below his navel going into under his cupping hand on the apex of his thighs. He was a teenager with the full hormone after all.  
  
Still, the flapping sounds of a tail shutdown the electric pulse. He regretfully declined the temptation.  
  
  
  
“Sorry, Thetis. Please don’t take it personally. But I don’t think you would be a help for my proper initiation ritual.” He pointed with his eyes to the long and slender tail fin. “Although it’s beautiful, by the way.” He continued carefully. “And I thank you for your concern. It really nice to know someone who cares.” Kanon smiled dryly. Well, at least now he got in touch with someone who knew him as Kanon, not as a fake Saga.  
  
Thetis cupped his strong, square jaws with both hands, pulling Gemini’s face closer to hers. “That’s why I want to show you my home, where I have more power there than here.” Their faces were so close now. “Let me kiss you, Kanon. If you don’t like it, you can go back to your pool and I won’t disturb you anymore.”  
  
  
”What if I like it?” Kanon could only manage to coo as her warm breath tickled his face. With or without a fishtail, Thetis was a pretty girl, the first one he ever had in this close distance. And her wet lips seemed so soft. His mouth felt even drier, waiting for her answer.  
  
  
“Then I’ll show you my home in the ocean. I’ll show you what’s possible for those who believe.” She lowered one hand to grasp on Kanon’s protective hand under his belly, pulling it up to settle on her waist. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, just millimeters away from his.  
  
  
  
It must have been the Ouzo that made his head spinning and made it harder to breathe. It must have been the Ouzo that forced his head to rest on something, to lean on the beautiful face framed in fair-golden hair. He was simply not himself when he helplessly put his dry lips on those wet ones, drinking the sweet dampness out of them. He was always a thirsty boy. Thirsty of attention. Thirsty of care and tenderness. Now, he was thirsty of those secrets of the world.

* * *

  
  
  
Kanon groaned as Thetis tugged her lips free from his. He inhaled deeply, trying to drive away the dizziness, with no avail. He could feel the pulsating blood on his neck and his temple. He didn’t know that a kiss could give so much effect.

So, there was a reason why those chambermaids giggled when sharing the story about their first kisses to each other. They didn’t realize that he often overheard them, hiding in the shadows of The Pope’s Chamber when he got bored with Gemini Temple. Those maids often imagined or bet whose kiss would be greater, Saga’s or Aioros’. Most of the time, they agreed that Saga’s would be the one worth their virginities once the Saint passed through his rite-of-passage. 

  
“I have a feeling that you’re gonna be a fast learner, Kanon.” Thethis climbed into his lap and pushed the spare Saint down, leaning on the rocks. His tanned skinned was a sexy contrast on the white stones. Greek men were chosen by the gods—such as her Lord Poseidon—as their human vessels for very good reasons. She knew from his cosmo that somehow Kanon was also already a chosen one, at least as a warrior of a god or goddess. Kanon was not an ordinary boy to be drowned to death at the bottom of the sea. At most, he deserved a “little death”, or two, or some more.  
  
  
Kanon gasped, feeling Thetis’ bare and soft chest pressed against him, making him sank into the rocks while she played on his mouth again. The dizziness intensified whenever the mermaid paused the kiss to breathe each other’s air, followed by another run of a lively tongue inside his mouth, tracing the outline of his parted lips. It felt so right for Kanon when he cupped her full, round and unbelievably soft breasts. Feeling how her pink pearls became hard and protruding inside his massaging palms sent shivers down his spine.

Kanon felt it so wrong when seductive Thetis moved her lower body, slickly gliding over his naked and parted thighs; brushing the nudging hard desire there. It felt so wrong because if felt so good! It was amazingly delicious that Kanon  was unconsciously raising his hip all the time for sweet frictions against those silky scales. It was so wrong when he found his hand splayed across her lower back, caressing her supposedly buttock, pressing that foreign part hard against his hip. He was desperate for being trapped inside her! Although he didn’t know how. Along with it, he made strangled noises of amorous groans mixed with the frustrated ones. 

  
Thetis smiled, understanding the Greek’s instinctive demands. In sweet and languid teases, she left Kanon’s moaning mouth, to lick her way down passing his split chin and nipping his Adam’s apple. She ignored the shivered Adonis, going further down while brushing her hard nipples on the muscular chest. She dipped her wet, curling tongue into the deep stomach ridge and the belly button while caressing the thin and velvety hairs of dark blue around. Obviously, she didn’t intend to stop there. Not when his hardness was already oozing with the pre-cum, burrowed deep between her breasts, slickly searching for more pleasure. No. Her savior deserved to get what he sought.  
  
  
Kanon rasped his breath, inhaled or exhaled sharply—he couldn’t tell the difference between them anymore—trying hard not to wail in front... or _under_ a girl. He clenched tightly on the rocks, staring awkwardly to the cloudy yet bright Mediterranean sky. His legs jerked by themselves, following the rhythm set by a swirling, flicking tongue of Thetis along his entire length. He grunted, pulling her silky and damp golden hair to have her closer when she engulfed him in wet heat. Waves of pleasures hit him hard like the ones from the ocean around him. He helplessly slammed his head back into the pure white wall after witnessing highly sensual hollowing cheeks of the mermaid when she was kissing his erection.  
  
“God...dess...I... _ah_!  
  
Some waves later, he buckled under her swallowing mouth, searing in pure bliss, leaving him breathless...and soaked rather too soon.

* * *

  
  
Thetis savored the appetizing view, gazing up at the shuddering Adonis. She couldn’t wait to show him more, seeing that he was still hard despite the peak. She squealed softly as Kanon pulled her up on top of him, pleading for a light kiss before hiding his head inside her neck. She had her relish having her savior came hard just with kisses. She heard him asking shyly on her ear.  
  
  
“Was that the French Kiss people were talking about?”  
  
  
Thetis giggled. Kanon must have a strangely restrained life, no wonder he was so frustrated about being hidden. “To be honest, I overdid it. The real one is a bit less sinful.”  
  
  
“Thetis…?” He whispered in raspy voice, brushing his lips on her ears.  
  
  
“Yes, Kanon?”  
  
  
“I really like your kiss.”  
  
  
…..

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
